


軍服車（上）

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004
Summary: 观文前提：这是辆没啥剧情的耀瞳，耀瞳，耀瞳车。来跟我说三次，耀瞳。你有本事来KY我就有本事去调戏你。一辆黄暴车竟然四千多字，所以只好分上下了。





	軍服車（上）

男人身著白色挺拔的西装，披着白色貂毛的及膝披风，踏着一双长至大腿的黑色军靴快步的走向牢门。

「没想到，展总司令竟然也会被我们抓到？」穿着白色军装的男人嘴带戏笑的看着地上狼狈不已的男人，真是天道好轮回，没想到平时战场上稳如军师的角色竟然也会被绑到他手里。

展耀咬牙切齿的看着站在牢门外的男人，「白羽瞳！！」

「喔？」白羽瞳故作惊讶地挑起眉，「想必是我的手下打得不够用力，展总司令竟然还有骂人的力气。」

「你有本事就给我进来！」

展耀身穿一身黑色军装双手被反绑在后，那衣服的剪裁均称刚好衬托出他那纤细的身材，搭配他那棱角分明的脸倒是显得男人有股禁慾的感觉。

男人身上的枪带在他胸前缠绕着，如今看来倒像是莫名的束缚，与他平日在战场上的胜卷在握那高高在上的感觉不同，现下的男人让人更有征服感。

白羽瞳舔著嘴唇，他看着战场上一向优雅的男人如今气急败坏的样子........

突然感到更兴奋了。

他打开牢门踏出步伐，那身白色貂毛的披风随着他的步伐晃荡，脚上那双军靴踏在地板上回荡响著，白羽瞳优雅的靠在牢中间的椅子一脸痞样的看着地上的男人，「进来就进来。」

展耀不甘的望向慵懒靠著椅子的男人，若不是他的手下办事不周他也不用被绑进这牢里，更不用在落在这暴发户之子的手上任他宰割。

「你不用这样看着我，展总司令。」白羽瞳坐在椅子上左腿抬起放在右腿，那动作反倒凸显他那细长的大腿，黑色的军靴带有一丝的禁欲气息。

他歪头的看着展耀，头上那原本带的方正白色的军帽如今正在他那头棕色的短发上倾斜著，随后用那只戴着白色短手套的手拔出別再腰上的镶银马鞭，男人轻挑的抬起展耀的下巴，「怎么，贵族落在我这种暴发户手里心有不甘？」

「哼。」展耀不怒反笑，「你以为......你可以推翻我们的统治？」

「我倒不认为我可以推翻。」白羽瞳凑向展耀的脸，他温热的鼻息打在后者的脸上，「只是.....想做些改变。」

「改变？」展耀挑起眉，「你以为凭一己之力可以改变千百年的系统？白羽瞳，该说你是傻还是天真呢？」

「傻也好，天真也罢，我做的这一切不过是想证明一点。」

「证明什么？」

「我所想要的，从头到尾........」白羽瞳边说边用手里那支马鞭从展昭的下巴缓面的滑下展耀的裤档，「就只有你。」

「我？」展要吃惊地抬起头，「你疯了？！」

「我疯？」白羽瞳失笑，「我的确疯了，疯到花重金把你从死对头手里买下，疯到对外封杀你的消息，展耀，你可知道自己的身价价值多少？」  
「.....你这倒勾起我的好奇心了。」

「差点害我倾家荡产，你说..........」白羽瞳勾著展耀的领口，那皮手套摩擦布料的声音在安静地牢里莫名的凸出，「你要怎么补偿我？」

「让全帝国里最有钱的白二少爷倾家荡产？」展曜不以为意地让男人勾著自己的领口，「我展耀何德何能？」

「你少谦虚了。」白羽瞳将手上的短手套咬著脱掉，「稍早黑市可开始拍卖了，展贵族的贞操，起标十亿。」

「那你是多少标到我的？」

「十五亿。」

「十五亿？」展总司令脑袋空白了一秒，但也仅余那一秒，「那.........不知白暴发户要怎么对付我？」

「唉，还真別说，这就是我发疯的地方了。」

白羽瞳起身踢开身后的椅子将展耀推到墙前，随后一屁股坐在后者身上，头上的军帽因那粗暴的动作而滑落了下来。他拉开了脖子上的白色领带，一手环在展耀的脖子上，另一手带有暗示性的按在他的腰间。

「我要的不是展总司令的贞操。」白暴发户咬上了展总司令的喉结，「我要的是展总司令的童贞。」

「你的性癖好可真是特別，不想干人反而想被人干了？」展耀仰起头让白羽瞳的嘴可以顺利地往下滑，「怎么？暴发户的教育就是这么离经叛道？」

「不不不。」白羽瞳手滑下展耀的皮带，「我只是想在展总司令与丁三小姐完婚前夺去她的东西。」

「我怎么好像闻到一股酸味？」

「的确有一股酸味。」白羽瞳从口袋体掏出一条软膏，「草莓酸奶味。」

「味道特殊。」

白羽瞳一手挤出一坨软膏用手掌的热度将它推开，另一手也没閒著的拉开了展耀裤头的拉鍊往内伸，「特殊才能让你记得。」

「嘶！你轻点！」

「老子第一次替男人服务，你给我憋著。」

白羽瞳看着男人脸上不适的表情倒有些心疼，他低下头含住男人的性器熟练地舔著，看上去倒不像第一次。

展耀头靠著墙兴致昂然看着一向高傲不可一世的白羽瞳吞吐自己的性器，温热的口腔含着自己舒服的紧。

男人那张嘴被自己填满着，双颊突出了自己性器的形状。

他闭上眼享受白暴发户的服务，那条灵活的舌头上下勾勒著自己的形状，淫秽的水渍声顿时在牢里回荡。

当白羽瞳转移阵地含住那双囊时展耀发出舒服的叹息，「嘴上功夫不错，难道你有练过？」

一想到眼前穿着白色军装的男人可能含过其他男人的物件展耀突然感到一阵胸闷。

等他出去了他绝对把那些人揪出来杀了，一个都不留。

敢动他的人？

活腻了。


End file.
